dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Twilight Bracelet
Should the Data Drain article really redirect to this? I'd say Data Drain is important enough that it deserves its own article. --CRtwenty 13:14, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Eh, the bracelet and the data drain pretty much go hand and hand. The only thing the bracelet that isnt data drain is Gate Hacking. --205.154.150.238 Cubia Maybe we should add cubia's bracelet. --Nuke Us. :Since when did Cubia have a bracelet? if he did he never used it on Kite.--Daipenmon 18:59, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :When you fight Cubia you fight on a floating platform that looks identical to Kite's Bracelet. But yeah, Cubia doesn't have a true Bracelet. Even in XXXX he data drains using a weird symbol he summons underneath his target. --CRtwenty 19:07, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :But Cubia didn't data drain Kite at all perhaps in order to avoid destroying Kite's bracelet. thus Cubia didn't want to end it's existance as an anti-existance--Daipenmon 19:30, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Cubia doesn't have a fucking Bracelet, and the ONLY time he Data Drains is in XXXX. My God, people are too stupid to realize the obvious and just want to cling to the old theories. Lemme guess, you think Sora is Haseo? Kulaguy 19:38, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Nope Sora isn't Haseo, Sora would never say "Damn this is bad" or "Don't cry later" but Haseo would. :I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the idiot that thinks Cubia has a Bracelet. Kulaguy 19:58, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :He should have the ability to data drain if he an the bracelet are the same.And it was me who started this.-Cojin17 :) ::No, the Bracelet and Cubia are NOT exactly the same. They're complete opposites but are part of the same entity. Like Yin and Yang. Yin is the dark, Yang is the light, representing Cubia and Kite's Bracelet, respectively. Kulaguy 20:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) So why would Cubia attack Kite if they are the same? p.s. maybe we should move this to the Cubia discussion.-Cojin17 Dawn or Daybreak or...? In general, the new bracelet Kite received is still referred to as the "Twilight" Bracelet. I prefer to refer to it as the Dawn Bracelet to differentiate, although it was formed after installing the Book of Twilight ~ Daybreak, so technically it ought to be the Daybreak Bracelet if it has a different name... I just prefer "Dawn." Although it probably doesn't matter altogether since it was never actually given a different name at all, so should I keep the wording, change it, or eliminate the phrase from the article altogether?--OtakuD50 09:22, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Infection So what is Infection exactly? I know it has something to do with a virus infecting Kite or whatever and it spreading as he Data Drains but HOW did he get infected in the first place? Haven't played the Games in a while. Bad memory to boot. Kulaguy 03:49, 20 September 2006 (UTC) If you can view the Twilight Installation Book an infection, and what Kite does later as spreading the virus. Thne I supposee that can be considered the infection. Of course on another side, skeith can be viewed as the infection, as the goal of Quarantine, is to "Quarantine" the fight's with the phases.07:50, 20 September 2006 (UTC)